Hot Mess
by yaoipenguin13
Summary: What happens after Daryl forces Glenn t drink at the CDC? Lemon, stripping, loosely based off the song 'Hot Mess'


**A/N:** Yup, another… All thanks to my friend..again… xDD Not that I care… Well, lemon, usual stuff… Glenn's being a whore and shit… loosely based off the song 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship. Very loosely… Oh, and sorry, but I can't describe stripping/dancing worth shit xPP

Heh, my friend also said she wanted to marry my writing… We have an odd friendship…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Walking Dead_ or Cobra Starship.

XxXxXx

When Daryl all but shoved the alcohol down Glenn's throat and forced him to get drunk, he did not expect the kid to be a horny drunk. Or sexy drunk. Or a slutty drunk. Because, goddamn, the kid was innocent as all get out! He didn't even _want_ to drink for Christ sake. But, here he was, sitting across from him, getting drunk off his little yellow ass! Of course, he didn't act like a whore around everyone, but instead waited until all the people eventually dispersed from the room to try anything.

After Dale, probably the only sober adult, had finally called it a night and left Daryl alone with Glenn, the Korean stared at Daryl with a smirk on his face. Although Daryl was completely drunk, he still knew what was going on. Especially when Glenn stood up and walked clumsily to where he was sitting. Daryl thought he was going to sit on his lap, but instead the kid chose to sit on the table in front of him, spreading his legs so each of his feet were on the arm of the chair Daryl was sitting in, causing Daryl to raise an eyebrow. Glenn still had that smirk on his face as he leaned, pressing their mouths together sloppily. The kiss was all tongues, teeth, and saliva, but fuck, it was hot.

Glenn chuckled to himself and stared at Daryl hungrily for a second before moving on the table, sitting on his knees. He licked his lips and began moving his hips slowly in a circle, moving to his own rhythm. As his hips started moving faster, he slowly took off his shirt, showing his flawless stomach, and threw it to the floor. Daryl watched his lightly-toned stomach muscles ripple as he moved, getting harder by the second. Glenn moved his body like he was a belly dancer, thrusting his hips to the side in jerky, yet sexy motions.

Daryl smirked. "Damn kid, ya coulda been a stripper with them moves, 'stead o' deliverin' pizza..."

Glenn shrugged and got off the table, moving to straddle the redneck's hips. He continued his little dance, grinding their pelvises together roughly. Daryl groaned and at the contact, moving to grind back. Glenn licked up his neck slowly and tantalizingly, unbuttoning the sleeveless shirt covering Daryl's well-muscled chest. When he finally yanked the shirt off his body, Glenn bit along the skin in light, teasing nips, leading up Daryl's nipples. He took a bud into his mouth, coating it with saliva, and bit it harshly. Daryl arched his back and panted, losing it more and more as Glenn continued to toy with his body.

Finally, Glenn got tired of foreplay and grabbed Daryl shoulders, moving the redneck with him as he got up to lean against the table. As Daryl fumbled with the button on his own pants, Glenn turned around, placing both hands on the table and bending over, shaking his ass. Daryl saw this much pounced on him, yanking the Korean's pants down and placing his dick flush against Glenn's asshole. He tried to get Glenn to suck his fingers for lube, but he stubbornly shook his head, so Daryl thrust into him roughly, reveling in the loud scream he got. Glenn trembled under him, wiggling his ass to try and get used to the feeling. Daryl gave him exactly five second before beginning to thrust in and out wildly, Glenn gripping the table roughly.

Glenn eventually pushed back onto Daryl's cock, moaning loudly. Daryl smirked and pounded that spot in Glenn's body over and over again. "F-fuck, Daryl!" Glenn yelled loudly, electric sparks going all through his body as his prostate was completely, utterly abused. "Harder!" he yelled, practically in tears from the sensations, his body trembling. Daryl did all he could to go faster, his hips snapping dangerously quickly, and leaned down, biting on Glenn's neck and making little drops of blood spurt out. Glenn moaned at the treatment, grinding back as hard as he could muster. He finally came, white clouding his vision, his semen going all over the table. Daryl groaned loudly and released inside the kid, panting loudly.

After he pulled out, they both got dressed, Glenn giggling uncontrollably. "The fuck you laughin' at, chink?" Daryl shouted. Glenn shrugged and grabbed his hand, leading him to his room.

"Wha-?"

"Sleep with me," Glenn urged, kicking off his shoes and pulling him onto the bed with him. Daryl sighed and took off his shoes as well. They fell asleep quickly, Glenn cuddling into his chest, Daryl slinging an arm over the kid's back.


End file.
